Season Guide
This is a list of episodes of the Pokémon Anime . For movies see Pokémon Movies and other specials see Pokémon Special. The division between seasons of Pokémon is mainly based on the openings of each episode, that aired in the United States and may not reflect the actual production season in Japan which is divided by series. Pocket Monsters (Pokémon: The Original Series) Part 1 The first part of the series takes place in Kanto and Orange Islands. The series are based from Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. Pokémon: Indigo League Ash Ketchum, a new trainer aiming to become the Pokémon Champion from Pallet Town, travels with his starter Pokémon, Pikachu. However, his rival, Gary Oak, stands in his path and belittles him at every opportunity. Along with Misty of Cerulean City, who aims to become a Water Pokémon Master, and Brock of Pewter City, who wishes to become a Pokémon Breeder, Ash travels around the Kanto region, despite being pursued by Team Rocket Trio - Jessie, James and Meowth. He catches many Pokémon and challenges the Gym Leaders - Brock, Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Koga and Blaine - to obtain their badges, required to participate at the Pokémon League. The heroes also meet the Elite Four Bruno, who displays courage in tough situations. After winning the last badge and waiting out, Ash goes to the Indigo League, hoping to win the Tournament. The season is consisted of 80 episodes, from "Pokémon - I Choose You!" to "Friends to the End", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back". Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands After the events in Kanto region, Ash goes with Brock and Misty to Orange Islands, where Ash gives a strange-looking ball to Professor Ivy. Brock decides to leave Ash and Misty, who find a new friend, a Pokémon Watcher named Tracey Sketchit, who makes drawings of Pokémon. Ash decides to challenge the Gyms of Orange Islands, with their different requirements to obtain the badges. On the way to challenge Drake, the ultimate Gym Leader of the Orange Islands, Ash learns new things, from Lorelei, on how to become a better trainer. The season is consisted of 36 episodes, from "Pallet Party Panic" to "The Rivalry Revival", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One". Part 2 The second part of the series takes place in Johto. The series are based from Pokémon Gold & Silver Version and Pokémon Crystal Version. The Johto Journeys With Brock re-joining Ash and Misty, the heroes go to the Johto region, to take the mysterious ball to Kurt, the master of the Poké Balls. In the new region, however, new rivals appear, such as the rookie trainer, Casey. On their way, Ash, Misty and Brock meet Falkner and Bugsy, the Gym Leaders of Violet City and Azalea Town, which Ash manages to defeat. The season is consisted of 41 episodes, from "Don't Touch That 'dile" to "The Fortune Hunters", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie 3 - The Spell of the Unown". Johto League Champions The heroes continue their journey through the Johto region. On his first Gym Battle, Ash is defeated by Whitney, but manages to bypass her strategy and win the third Johto badge. Afterwards, the heroes meet their friends from Kanto region, before and after arriving to Ecruteak City, where Morty lives. Continuing towards the west, Ash's battle against Jasmine is postponed, as Olivine City's Amphy, an Ampharos, serving as the light source for the lighthouse, is sick. Fortunately, the heroes take a plane to Cianwood City, where Amphy's medicine is bought, while Ash has a Gym battle with Chuck. The season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "A Goldenrod Opportunity" to "Machoke, Machoke Man!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest". Master Quest Returning to Olivine City, the heroes resolve a crisis involving Team Rocket organization and the legendary Pokémon, Lugia. Winning the battle against Jasmine, Ash heads with his friends through Ecruteak City and come to Mahogany Town. However, Team Rocket makes their second incident in Johto, by forcing Pokémon evolution. Guided by Lance, the Champion, the heroes manage to cripple Team Rocket's power. Managing to obtain Pryce's badge at Mahogany Town, Ash, Misty and Brock goes to Blackthorn City. Meowth, James and Jessie make trouble at the town, trying to take the Dragon Fang and even upset a Dragonite, who goes on a rampage. Fortunately, the Dragonite is stopped and Ash manages to defeat Clair, the final Gym Leader. Going towards the Johto League, Ash picks up an egg, which hatches into a Larvitar, who is taken to Mt. Silver to its mother. Managing to sign in the League, Ash battles his opponents, including Gary, but is defeated by Harrison, who suggests going to Hoenn. After the long journey, Ash bids farewell to Misty and Brock and goes to Hoenn, but trouble arises as his Pikachu gets hit by Team Rocket's magnet. The season is consisted of 65 episodes, from "Around the Whirlpool" to "Hoenn Alone!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Heroes: Latios and Latias". This is also the final season of Pokémon: The Original Series. Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) The series take place in Hoenn and Kanto. The series are based from Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen and Emerald. Pokémon: Advanced After getting home, when his first journey is over, Ash in his new outfit and Pikachu are heading to Hoenn, they meet their new firends, May and her younger brother, Max, then they seen Brock in his new outfit, because Misty is gone to run her gym again. The season is consisted of 40 episodes, from "Get the Show on the Road!" to "Watt's with Wattson?", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Jirachi: Wish Maker". Pokémon: Advanced Challenge On their way to Lavaridge Town, our Ash and Brock meet Misty in her new outfit, who has come to visit, and May and Max meet her for the first time. After saying goodbye to Misty, May knows she'll win the Pokémon Contest. This season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "What You Seed is What You Get" to "Judgment Day!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys". Pokémon: Advanced Battle On their way to Mossdeep City, two of our heroes are also happy when they won. then they met up with Misty again, when May and Max are having a trip in Kanto. This season is consisted of 53 episodes, from "Clamperl of Wisdom" to "Pasta La Vista!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pokémon: Battle Frontier Our heroes are happily traveling together for May's Kanto contest battles, and Ash's battle frontier battles. This season is consisted of 47 episodes, from "Fear Factor Phony" to "Home Is Where The Start Is!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon Movie - Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl) The series take place in Sinnoh. The series are based from Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold and SoulSIlver. Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl After heading home when the second journey is over, Ash and Pikachu head to Sinnoh, but Aipom is following them, then they meet up with Brock in his new outfit, then their new friend, Dawn, because May and Max are gone, then Ash gets his new outfit, puts it on, and sends his old outfit to Kanto. This season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "Following A Maiden's Voyage!" to "Smells Like Team Spirit!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - The Rise of Darkrai". Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension On their way to Veilstone City, Ash and Dawn trade each other's Pokémon, then Ash and Brock meet May in her new outfit, who has come to visit like Misty did, and Dawn meets May for the first time. This season is consisted of 52 episodes, from "Tears For Fears!" to "Sleepless In Pre-Battle!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Giratina and the Sky Warrior". Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles On their way to Canalave City, our heroes are traveling together, still for Ash's gym battles and Dawn's contest battles. This season is consisted of 53 episodes, from "Get Your Rotom Running!" to "Gotta Get a Gible!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life". Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors On their way to Sunyshore City, our heroes gladly travel together, later after the Sinnoh league, it's time for Ash and Brock to head back to Kanto, but Dawn hopes to do the same thing in the future like May did. This season is consisted of 34 episodes, from "Regaining the Home Advantage!" to "Memories are Made of Bliss!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions". Pocket Monsters: Best Wishes! (Pokémon: Black & White) The series take place in Unova. The series are based from Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. Pokémon: Black & White Having a fresh start, Ash goes to Unova with his mother and Professor Oak. Once arriving there, Ash encounters a new trainer, Trip, who becomes his new rival. Ash decides to travel through Unova and encounters a girl, named Iris, who aspires herself to be a Dragon Master. Together, they travel to Striaton City, where Ash faces three Gym Leaders: Chili, Cress and Cilan. The latter is moved by Ash's strategy and decides to accompany him throughout Unova, as Ash won his first badge. On the road, Ash meets up with a clumsy girl, Bianca, who becomes his rival. The heroes travel to Nacrene City, where Ash battles the Gym Leader, Lenora. Despite his loss, Ash trains in the local fighting club and manages to defeat Lenora. Passing through Castelia City (where Ash fights Burgh, the bug-type expert), the heroes encounter more rivals, as Iris faces Georgia, Cilan meets Burgundy and Ash finds Stephan. They arrive to Nimbasa Town, where they participate in the local battling tournament, in which Iris wins. Once done, they arrive to Nimbasa City, but find Team Rocket causing trouble, as the trio is to capture all the Poké Balls from the Pokémon Center. Fortunately, with the assistance of Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet, Ash, Iris and Cilan save the Poké Balls. This season is consisted of 48 episodes, from "In the Shadow of Zekrom!" to "Battle for the Underground!", with two additional movie specials, "Pokémon The Movie - Black: Victini and Reshiram and White: Victini and Zekrom". Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Our heroes get ready for Ash gym battle in Nimbasa City. Later after feeling proud of Ash for having all eight badges, Ash meets up with Dawn, who has come to visit like Misty and May did, and Iris and Cilan meet Dawn for the first time. This season is consisted of 49 episodes, from "Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!" to "Unova's Survival Crisis!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice". Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Soon our heroes make it to the Unova League, after leaving the Unova League when it's over, Ash knows that his Charizard has enough training in Charicific Valley, then start traveling on the Decolore Islands, until they reach Kanto, then Iris and Cilan has to take the train, and Ash and Alexa head to Pallet Town. Finally Ash changes into his new outfit, then gets ready to go to Kalos with Alexa. This season is consisted of 45 episodes, from "Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!" to "The Dream Continues!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened". Pocket Monsters: XY (Pokémon: XY) The series take place in Kalos. The series are based from X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon the Series: XY Arriving in Kalos region, Ash meets Lumiose City's Gym Leader, Clemont, and his sister, Bonnie. Together, they arrive to Santalune City, where they meet Serena, a friend Ash met in the past. It is there where Ash loses the gym match against Viola, sister of Alexa, whom Ash met some time back. With some training and support, Ash manages to defeat Viola and goes with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie through the region. On their way to Cyllage City, they come to the Battle Chateau, where they find Viola battling Grant, the Gym Leader, whom Ash manages to defeat later on. Soon after, the heroes meet the Champion and famous actress, Diantha, who possesses the power of Mega Evolution and Korrina, the Gym Leader, who manages to obtain a Key Stone for her Lucario. However, Lucario goes berserk, so the heroes follow Korrina, whose grandfather, Gurkinn, sends her to speak to Mabel. After resolving the situation, the heroes go to the Summer Camp, where they meet Tierno, Trevor and Shauna, their new rivals. After passing the camp, the heroes arrive to the Tower of Mastery at Shalour City. In an intense battle, Ash and Pikachu defeat Korrina and Mega Lucario, earning their third badge. This season is consisted of 49 episodes, from "Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!" to "Bonnie for the Defense!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction". Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest The heroes meet new friends and rivals, as they continue onwards. As Ash manages to defeat Ramos, Serena has her first Showcase in Coumarine City, but loses and makes a major change in her appearance. To prepare for the Gym Match, Clemont flies off to Lumiose City, while Ash, Serena and Bonnie meet up with Aria. Ash defeats Clemont in a heated Gym Battle and goes to Laverre City, where the heroes meet Ash's rival, Sawyer, and the specialist in fairy-type Pokémon, Valerie. With his sixth badge, Ash goes with Bonnie, Clemont and Serena to Anistar City. On their way, Serena wins her first Showcase in Dendemille Town, against Miette, who also participated in the Showcase. When arriving there, the heroes meet up with their rivals, Tierno and Shauna, who have a Tag Battle to give Serena's new Pokémon, Eevee, some confidence. Serena, along with her rivals, Shauna and Nini, enters the Anistar City's Showcase and wins her second Princess Key. Ash also manages to defeat Olympia and earning the seventh badge - Psychic Badge. Olympia, however, has a vision of the heroes and Team Rocket having a major role in an incoming crisis of Kalos. This season is consisted of 45 episodes, from "Pathways to Performance Partnering!" to "All Eyes on the Future!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages". Pokémon the Series: XYZ On their way to Snowbelle City, our heroes hope Ash may win the final badge, and Serena may win the final princess key, later after defeating Team Flare, and returning Squishy to Z2, it's time for Serena to take flight to Hoenn, when there are Pokémon contests, and Ash to take flight home. The season is still ongoing. An example of an episode can be "From A to Z!", with the additional movie special, "Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel". Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon (Pokémon: Sun & Moon) Category:Anime